Mitternacht
by Nyteviper
Summary: As if an army of newborn vampires wasnt enough, a mysterious group from London has been dispatched to Forks to deal with the vampires, though also involve the Cullens as part of the threat... Takes place after Eclipse, crossover with Hellsing
1. Prologue

**Mitternacht**

_(A.N.: So this is a first attempt writing anything Twilight, so bear with me here. It is a crossover, but you get to find out what it's crossed over with real quick, so just read on. )_

Prologue

* * *

The day was relatively dreary, with thick clouds threatening to spill rain hovering over the town of Forks. The gloom was intensified by the solemn mood emanating from the townspeople; there had been yet another murder recently, another mysterious and unnatural death adding to the chain of murders that have been occurring recently.

Edward Cullen sat by a window, peering out at the thick rain clouds, brow furrowed in contemplation. He could only truly be described as "beautiful", and such beauty was not diminished in the slightest from the clear concern radiating off his countenance.

"These murders aren't just random," he murmured to himself, "This has to be the work of a vampire. A rash newborn, perhaps..." he bit his lip in frustration; a newborn vampire with a voracious appetite would certainly be trouble.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, by a young brunette quietly entering the room.

"Edward?" Bella called out, "Are you all right?" her gorgeous face was scrunched up slightly in genuine concern at his somber mood.

Edward shook his head, "No, I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm sure this is nothing to worry about."

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the world, a stern looking woman sat behind a regal desk, mouth sporting an expensive cigar. It was night out, and yet, the streets of London were eerily silent. It put the woman on edge; it was more usual for there to be vampire attacks occurring every few days or so, though through the past few weeks, there had only been a few meager attempts of attacks on humans by overconfident and weak vampires. Most of the time, they were easily handled by her ordinary soldiers. She sighed, exhaling smoke, when a knock came at her door.

"Enter." She commanded, and it swung open, revealing an aged butler.

"Sir Hellsing," he addressed with a curt nod of his head. The butler gracefully strode over to Sir Hellsing's desk, whipping out a sealed envelope, "A letter to you from Iscariot."

"Iscariot?" the woman scowled, "What do those Catholics want now?" she grumbled to herself, taking the letter and tearing it open. Her clear blue eyes skimmed over its contents, a frown slowly appearing on her face as she reached the end of the letter.

"A rising number of vampires in western America? How accurate is this information, Walter?"

"I have had the sources checked," the butler responded, "and it would appear that there have, in fact, been an unnatural amount of vampires appearing, particularly around the state of Washington."

The woman's eyes narrowed and she stood motionless for a moment, contemplating the situation as wisps of smoke gently rose from her cigar to the ceiling. She glanced up at her butler, gripping her cigar between a gloved thumb and forefinger.

"Ready a plane, Walter. The Police Girl and Alucard should be enough to handle this."

Back in Forks, the eyes of a petite girl snapped open. Beads of sweat trickled down Alice's forehead, and her hands trembled slightly.

"The eyes..." she stammered, "The shadow, with the thousand eyes, the eyes like fire... its coming."

* * *

_(A.N.: So there you have it, the prologue. I'm not a very self-confident writer, but I try my best. Reviews please?_

_Edit: Gah, thanks to Shikaiying for catching my epic fail at geography)_


	2. ch1: Coming Storm

**Chapter 1**

Coming Storm

_(A.N.: Its shorter than I expected… but here's the first chapter. Sets the scene a little...)_

* * *

The sound of Alice's sobbing quietly filled the house. Her face was buried into Esme's chest, muffling her cries slightly. Esme stroked her short black hair comfortingly in an attempt to quell her distress.

Edward and Bella emerged from their room, and Bella immediately rushed to her side. "Alice?" she asked, placing a hand on Alice's trembling shoulder, "Alice? What is it? What's wrong?"

Receiving only a choked sob in response, Bella worriedly looked up at Esme for an answer. Esme merely closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly, "She's had a terrible vision," she murmured, "I haven't been able to guess or ask about what, though."

Concerned for the tiny girl, Bella crouched down to Alice's level, placing another reassuring hand on her back. "Alice," she softly spoke, "Please, if something scared you, tell us. We can help you."

Alice turned to Bella slowly, tears dripping down her slightly flustered cheeks. She hiccupped, taking a few deep, shaky breaths in an attempt to calm herself. "Its... it's a really big dog." She stuttered. Bella's brow furrowed in confusion, but she remained silent and ushered Alice to continue. "It had... it had too many eyes, t-they were everywhere," Alice mumbled, "a-and... too many arms, and the bugs..." she broke off, mumbling becoming too incoherent with renewed sobs, and she burrowed her face into Esme's chest once again.

Bella straightened up, turning to Edward who shared her deeply concerned expression. He motioned for her to follow him as he turned away and walked back to the room they were in a few minutes ago.

Bella sat in a chair facing Edward, staring inquisitively. His face fell, "What Alice described, that thing she saw, I've never heard of anything like it." He mused, "It's worrying, if something that terrified her that much may be coming this way."

"Could it be another vampire? Or a werewolf? She did say a dog, after all. Or maybe its both, like a vampire-werewolf...?" Bella was suggesting, but trailed off when Edward shook his head firmly.

"No, definitely not." Edward responded, "This doesn't sound like any vampire I've ever heard of, and it's definitely not a werewolf." He turned away from Bella, staring out the window, "It could be a problem, a real monster... But that doesn't matter. Either way, we'll deal with things and handle it, just like we always do." He concluded, attempting to reassure Bella.

Bella smiled half-heartedly at his attempt to cheer her up, but it quickly faded. She tore her gaze away from his caring eyes, watching the drops of rain begin to fall onto the moist dirt instead. Just what was it that Alice saw? What will happen to everyone? Her thoughts were moving at a hundred miles per hour, questions and scenarios pouring into her mind. '_I do hope things work out all right._' She thought to herself.

* * *

A uniformed brunette closed a door behind him, casually walking past several aisles of empty plane seats. Though on an airplane, a cigarette hung loosely between his lips, smoke gently drifting around his head. Finally, he had reached his destination, near the front of the plane, and took a seat across from a tall man wearing a red coat and floppy fedora.

"How's the luggage?" the tall man spoke. The brunette shrugged in response, flicking his long braid off of his shoulders.

"Zat girl? She vas putting up a racket, like always." He mumbled in a thick French accent, "She'll quiet down in no time, just like always." The man fell silent, noticing his tall companion was not paying attention to a word he was saying.

"By ze vay, Alyucard," he started, managing to catch his partner's attention, "Zese vampires, how much trouble do you zink zey'll be? About as rough as Millenium?"

The man, Alucard, snorted, "Vampires? I wouldn't flatter them with such names. If they only just now caught Hellsing's attention, they're nothing but dogs, simply trash that needs to be taken out." He chortled arrogantly, "I don't see this mission taking any longer than a few days."

The brunette man sighed, "Typical Alyucard," he shook his head, "Nothing ever phases ya."

He slouched back in his seat, taking a few puffs of his cigarette while staring out the window with his one good eye. "Seems stormy," he said to himself, "Might be trouble landin'."

"Overcast days are beautiful, the best for hunting. That's when vermin like to crawl out of their holes in the daytime as well as the night." Alucard said.

The brunette blinked, "Oh? Don't vampires like you normally fear that sunlight would peek through?"

"Fear sunlight? No, I only just hate it." Came a reply.

Silence fell between the two men as their private jet began to slowly descend after a long overseas flight.

* * *

_(A.N.: And there you have it, chapter one of my awful fanfic. It looked a lot longer on paper... hm... Reviews are loved...)_


	3. ch2: Additional Pieces

**Chapter 2**

Additional Pieces

_(A.N.: Agh, another short chapter. I intended it to be longer, but it ended up like this. Sorry. I'll try to make longer chapters after this. )_

* * *

The sound of steps clacking on polished tile resounded through the air. The high walls of the cathedral combined with the rows of empty pews made the building seem even larger than it already was. Stained glass let in multicolored light, illuminating the well-dressed room. Rows of candles made statuettes of religious icons seem to glow from the walls that they were resting in.

The footsteps stopped. "Father Anderson," a commanding voice echoed from deeper within the cathedral.

The tall priest that had entered the building nodded his head. His steely gaze fell upon the one who had called him in, "Ye called?"

The man he had addressed stepped forward, also dressed in a priest's garb. He casually removed his wire-framed glasses, examining them in a single gloved hand rather than pay attention to the priest before him. "Hellsing has dispatched their pets to America." He said simply, as though he were speaking of something as trivial as the weather.

Father Anderson frowned, "Whit daes tha' hae tae dae wi' us? Thae're ae mostly Protestant country, fer thae mos' part, let 'em kill each o'er."

Anderson snorted, and turned away. If that was all, then he was finished here. "Anderson, telling you this is not the only reason I called you here." The priest called back.

Anderson glanced back, staring at the other man over his shoulder, "Git to it, Maxwell, ae hae'ent got all day."

Maxwell's face contorted in a twisted grin, "There are a lot of freaks over there. Those night-walking freaks that should be punished. Let us show them the power of the Church, and if Hellsing gets in the way... well, let's just say that we can kill two birds with one stone."

Anderson mimicked the grin of the man before him, though the meager lighting in the area he stood made for a much more sinister countenance, "Aah... git rid o' a couplea freaks an' heathens, an' crush thae Protestant bastards that impede on oor territ'ry, an' it'll be oor land, aye?"

"That is exactly right!" Maxwell proclaimed, clenching his free fist, "Destroy all those vampire freaks, slaughter werewolves, and erase ghouls from the Earth! Iscariot shall be known in those corners of the world, Hellsing will be vanquished!" he pointed at Anderson, "Go, Father Anderson! This will be a mission from God; Heinkel and Yumiko as well. You three will do the duty of Iscariot, to wipe monsters from the planet, and crush Hellsing should the opportunity arise!"

Anderson's grin widened even further, "Aah, tha' sounds more like it. Ah've been wantin' tae be hoontin somea freaks."

"Leave not a single one standing, those are your orders from God."

"If anyone dis not love thae Lord Jesus Christ, let thae be accursed, O Lord Come,"

"Amen."

* * *

Victoria was not pleased. A scowl was plastered on her face, almost intensified by her flaming hair framing her beautiful face. She resided far from the outskirts of Forks, staring back in the direction of the rainy town.

"Vat ist zis vampire doing zinking so hard on her own?"

Victoria jumped, whipping around. She stared frantically around her, searching around for the source of the voice. '_I thought I heard someone, I thought I was alone_,' she thought to herself, '_Nothing should be able to sneak up on me that easily_.'

"Fraulein," The voice called again, interrupting her thoughts, "I am behind you."

She spun around, looking back where she had just been facing a few moments ago, and did a double take. Rather than being met with open air, like there should have been, a child was in front of her, grinning smugly. A pair of furry black ears rested on his blonde head, twitching every so often. He was dressed in a militaristic uniform which, while it would normally look odd on a child as young as he looked, seemed incredibly fitting.

Victoria snapped out of her daze, shaking her head to dispel some confusion. When the boy failed to disappear as a hallucination, a scowl reappeared on her face, "Little boy," she growled, "What do you think you're doing? How did you sneak up on me?"

"It does not matter how attentive you are, Fraulein," the boy laughed, walking in circles around Victoria, "I am everyvere, und novere."

Victoria's expression did not lighten, rather, her scowl intensified. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by the boy holding up a gloved hand in front of her face, "Just listen, Fraulein," he interrupted, "I zink you vill be more interested in listening to me."

"And why do you think I should listen to a puny little brat!?" Victoria snapped, patience worn thin, "Tell me, what do you think is keeping me from killing you where you stand?"

"Voah zere, Fraulein, if you didn't vant to become a more powerful vampire und lead an army of vampire und ghouls, you only needed to say so." The boy muttered, holding his hands up submissively. "I suppose zere ist nozing left to discuss." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Victoria called out, interest piqued. Her scowl was long gone, replaced by a look of sheer curiosity, "What do you mean when you say I can be stronger?"

The small cat-boy turned his head, grinning mischievously, "Voult you like to see? Ze vampires of Millennium?"

Victoria was silent for a moment, thoughts running through her head, wondering if this was akin to signing away her soul to the Devil. It may as well have been, with the evil grin that the child managed to give. She broke, however, and with a quick nod responded, "Show me."

* * *

_(A.N.: Yeah. Like I said. Short chapter. Hopefully now that pretty much all the major introductions and scenes are done, chapters can start to increase in length. Reviews are loved, and spell-check wants to shoot Anderson.)_


	4. ch3: Fangs and Fur

**Chapter 3**

Fangs and Fur

_(A.N.: All right~ Got a decent length this time. At least, I think... by the way, if you ever have trouble deciphering Alexander Anderson's dialogue, I admit I do as well, just ask if you're curious and I'll translate. )_

* * *

"I don't know, I think I should stay here, she's still worried, isn't she?"

"She'll be fine, what you need to do is focus on applying for college."

Edward was attempting to coax Bella from her room, trying to get her to leave the house with him. "Come on, I'll be here for you, everything will be fine."

Bella folded her arms, a concerned look crossing her face. "I just... Alice is still terribly upset by things, isn't she? It doesn't seem like a good idea to go out and about, especially since there've been attacks on people and everything."

Edward gripped her hands comfortingly, his beautiful golden-amber eyes meeting her own. He massaged her hands with his thumbs, and his expression softened. "Trust me," he softly cooed, "I'll protect you. You know that, don't you?"

Bella could have simply melted on the spot; there was simply no resisting him when he got like that. "Oh all right, but only to get applications out, then we'll come right back, right?"

Edward nodded, "Of course, that's all I ask."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and left the room so she could gather up a coat and other various necessities. Bella looked through her closet, shuffling through shirts, sweaters, and coats. "Now, which one should I wear today...?" she muttered to herself. Bella gave a quick glance out the window.

It was cloudy, of course, with some hints of rain threatening to fall. It was windy as well.

"Well, that settles it." She concluded. Digging deep into her closet, Bella pulled out a bright red windbreaker. "This'll keep me warm in the wind, at the very least." She slipped it on, skipping out the door and heading towards the entryway. Edward was already there waiting for her, wearing a denim jacket.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, pulling on some tennis shoes. Bella nodded, bouncing up to him and clinging to his arm. "Yeah, I'm ready. Lets make this quick."

The couple left the house, quietly shutting the door behind them, and walked down the road into town, The journey was mostly in silence, the two merely enjoying each others company rather than focusing on sparking conversation.

"So," Bella said, breaking the silence at last, "What college should we apply for? In-state or out-of-state?"

Edward shrugged, "Doesn't matter, does it? I think in-state would be better though. That way we can stick closer to..." he trailed off, coming to a halt as well. Bella nearly tripped over her feet at Edward's sudden stop. Puffing her cheeks in irritation, she stared up at him.

"Edward? Why'd you stop? Wasn't it your idea in the first place to go out and register for college?" she tugged at his sleeve, but Edward stared straight ahead of him, not responding to her questions. Bella turned her head, looking to see if she could spot what had caught his attention.

It wasn't difficult; the only other thing apart from them on the road was another person, a girl. Clothing covered her from head to foot; a light pink hood pulled over half of her face. Spiky, strawberry-blonde hair peeked out from her hood. Bella analyze the newcomer, and as her eyes looked her over, her gaze was drawn to the massive chest that was visible even through the heavy layers of clothing.

"Edward!" Bella exclaimed, whipping around angrily at Edward, "Just what do you think you're looking at!?"

Edward was jolted out of his daze, his pale face tinting slightly pink in embarrassment. The girl had heard Bella as well and awkwardly stepped back, shrinking slightly in humiliation. Edward shook his head, taking advantage of the awkward situation to grab Bella's wrist and yank her back in the direction they had just come from.

Bella scowled, "Edward? What're you doing? And answer me, too!" she was irritated with him for staring at the other girl, irritated that he may have thought that the girl was even better looking for all she knew, and then he just suddenly changes his mind and starts walking her home. Wasn't going out for applications his idea in the first place? "Edward, answer me!"

He motioned her to be quiet while not once slowing down his pace. His golden eyes peered down at her, "That girl is a vampire, a young one, I'm guessing." He murmured. Bella's eyes widened in understanding, any signs of past anger washed away. "I can't take any chances to find out what she's up to while you're around; I don't want you getting hurt."

Bella looked over her shoulder; the girl was following them. "Edward..." she whispered, insistently tugging at his sleeve, "she's following us."

Edward nodded, "Hold on to my hand. Tight." That was all the warning Bella got. No sooner had she gripped his hand tightly, Edward suddenly increased his pace, passing buildings and vehicles with inhuman speed. Bella was almost being dragged along behind him, and it was all she could do to not trip and skid along the pavement. Before Bella could reach the point where she was balanced, Edward was already slowing down, coming to a complete halt in front of the Cullen household. Bella's legs felt like jelly, and she clung to Edward's arm for support. She looked over her shoulder; the girl was gone, they lost her.

Bella beamed, looking back up at Edward. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Edward, "Get inside," he said, ushering her towards the house. A confused look passed over her face, and Edward quickly responded, "Get inside, I'm going to go back to look for that girl and make sure she's not dangerous. If she's a young vampire, it may have been her that's been behind all the recent attacks on civilians."

Bella's mouth formed a distinctive "o" in realization. With a quick peck on Edward's cheek, she stepped backwards towards the house. "Be careful."

Edward nodded, "Don't worry about a thing," he reassured her. He turned around and bolted back in the direction they came. Bella stood in place, staring at Edward's retreating back until she couldn't see him anymore. Reluctantly, she turned around and shuffled back to the Cullen household.

* * *

Seras Victoria sped up an empty staircase with ease, dropping down her pink hood and shaking her spiky blonde hair free. She reached the top of the flight of stairs quickly, wrenching the door open and striding through the carpeted hallway. She opened a fancy door at the end of the hallway, slipping into a finely furnished hotel room.

"Master?" she called out. The lights in the room were out, and the curtains over the windows were all drawn, casting deep shadows about the room, though Seras could see perfectly as though it were flooded with light.

"What is it, Police-Girl?" a deep voice responded. Alucard was comfortably seated in a cushioned chair, legs folded and fingers interlocked over his knee. An arrogant smirk was plastered on his face, though his eyes were obscured by his red-tinted sunglasses.

"I found one of the vampires, master, not ten minutes ago." Seras piped in.

"Oh? You did? And did you eliminate it?" Alucard asked.

Seras's face flushed slightly, "Er, well... not exactly..." she stammered, fidgeting around a bit.

"And why is it," Alucard said, leaning forward, "that my fledgling failed to do her job?"

"W-well, you see," Seras nervously began, "There- there was a human girl with him, and I had no opportunity to get close before he noticed me." She fidgeted more under Alucard's presence, if it weren't for his sunglasses covering his eyes, Seras felt that he'd be glaring holes into her, "B-but I did find something!" she added, "I followed them back to what I think is their home, maybe that's where the other vampires are!"

Alucard laughed, causing Seras to jump a little, "Excellent work, Police-Girl, this will save us much more time." He stood up, walking past his fledgling and towards the curtained windows. He brushed the curtains aside a little, peering outside. There was still a few more hours until sundown. "Get your equipment ready, Police-Girl," Alucard ordered, "We leave at sunset."

Seras gave a quick salute, "Yes master!" she automatically responded before immediately getting to work at unpacking and setting up her weapon.

'_I was wrong_,' Alucard thought to himself, '_This won't even take a few days_.'

* * *

Jacob Black was trotting along a fairly empty part of town. He was wearing a black hoodie, and kept his hands tucked into the front pockets.

'_That's weird_,' he thought, '_Seems to be less people out and about, must be the weather_.' He sloshed around in some small puddles on the sidewalk, walking in silence. '_Maybe I should pay Bella a visit..._'

"Whit's a young lad like yerself heidin' oot tae?" a voice called to him, stopping him in his tracks.

Jacob looked around and found the source of the voice; it was an astonishingly tall priest staring at him from behind round spectacles. "I don't need a reason to be out," Jacob replied, "I'm just going to see a friend of mine."

He began to walk away, finished with the conversation. He only managed to get a few footsteps away before the priest spoke again, "Ye dinna honestly think ah'll let an unholy freak like yerself jes run aff like tha, do ye?"

Jacob froze, his eyes widening. Did this man somehow know that he was a werewolf? He spun around to question the priest, but immediately had to stifle a strangled cry. An intense burning sensation was throbbing at his shoulder, just under his collarbone, making tears involuntarily well up in his eyes. He looked down, and a horrified look crossed his face; a long, gleaming blade was sticking out of his shoulder, shaped somewhat like a bayonet one would see on civil war weapons.

Jacob clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the burning pain that coursed through his veins around the wound and reached up to pull out the blade, only to be stopped by more pain in his hand on contact with the blade. "W-what... what is this??" Jacob hissed, trying his best not to collapse.

"Yer kaind disnae like thoose, ah'd suspect." The priest said, slowly closing in on Jacob. "Thon blade is blessed silver, ye dinna stand a chance fer lang against thae." A malicious grin cracked on the priest's face, and with a flick of his wrists, more blessed bayonets shot out from his sleeves, being gripped by his gloved hands

Jacob took a shaky step away from the priest, beads of sweat running down his face, "W-wait a minute," he stammered, "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yer a fell beast, a demon tae be banished tae Hell," the priest answered, sliding his blades against each other with a sinister clink, "Dust til dust. And dust is wha' yer aboot tae become." There was a flash of silver as the bayonets streaked through the air, imbedding themselves in Jacob's flesh. Jacob violently coughed up blood, not even being able to muster up the strength to scream in pain. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head, and his shaky legs gave way, collapsing underneath him. Within moments, he was still.

"Amen."

* * *

_(A.N.: And there was chapter three, my longest one yet. Reviews are loved, flames are welcomed. )_


	5. ch4: Millennium

**Chapter 4**

Millennium

_(A.N.: Mostly Victoria-centric, this chapter, but important to the plot, anyways. Some part of me wished that this one turned out longer. They always look longer on paper...)_

* * *

Edward returned about half an hour later, shaking his head in disappointment; he was unable to locate the female vampire that was following him and Bella. "I screwed up," he mumbled, tossing off his jacket when he entered the front door, "Who knows where she is now."

He blinked in momentary confusion- there was no one in the entryway. He walked in further, shuffling through the halls when a door to one of the rooms creaked open. Bella slipped out, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Edward asked her. She appeared to have not noticed his presence, and gave a little jump, whipping her head up.

"Edward? How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"I just got back; I wasn't able to catch up to the girl." Edward replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Bella said off to the side. Edward tilted his head in confusion, adding in a quiet "What's wrong?"

Bella shrugged, "While we were out, Alice had another premonition. She's been having a lot lately..."

"Did you find out what it was about?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, she said... she saw Victoria, her coming back to Forks."

Edward frowned, folding his arms, "_She's_ coming back? What more would she want...?" he said to himself, "This doesn't sound good."

"That's not all," Bella added, "Alice said she also saw a glimpse of another thing, a shape."

"A shape?"

"Yes, it was red, white, and black. Edward... she said she saw something that looked like the symbol of the Nazis, the swastika, but that can't really mean anything, can it?"

"That cant be right," Edward said, frowning slightly, "That sort of thing was back in World War II, I cant see how that would be important, or even be around that much these days." He stared into space for a moment, but waved off this concern, "Victoria should be the only thing we should be worrying about. Her reappearance could mean trouble."

Bella nodded, "Yes, you're right. If we try to handle too much at once, we'll just wind up more confused, huh?"

"Don't worry, we handled Victoria once, and we can do it again. We'll just bear with it like we always do." Edward comforted. He blinked- he had almost completely forgotten about Alice's first premonition, but shrugged it off. It likely connected with Victoria's return, now that he thought about it. '_Victoria is probably picking up a bunch of young vampires. Yes, that must be what this all means_.'

* * *

The cat-eared boy had led Victoria far, traveling quickly. He seemed to even vanish every so often, and reappear to provide direction when Victoria lost her way and began to slow down. At their quick pace, they made it far in a short period of time, reaching their destination by night-fall.

There was a landed blimp on the ground, lodged between two large hills which had it almost entirely hidden to outside viewers despite its size. Victoria stood gaping at the large vessel, taking in its incredible size.

"Don't just stand zere," the boy laughed, motioning her closer, "It's much more impressive up close."

Victoria blinked a few times and walked forward again, following the cat-boy. He was certainly right about one thing; the aircraft was impressively massive, growing only larger the closer she got. Soon enough, Victoria had to crane her neck upwards in an attempt to take it all in.

She flinched when the boy suddenly took a hold of her hand, "You should stick close to me, ozervise you may vind up dead." Victoria frowned at this, but stayed silent and held on to the boy's hand, making worried glances at the machine-gun wielding soldiers that had come into view.

The two made their way into the massive zeppelin, taking an elevator to ascend its many levels. '_Just how many stories does this aircraft have, anyways?_' Victoria found herself thinking.

The elevator jerked to a halt after a few moments, and the cat-boy tugged her out, pulling her towards a grand door. "Ze Major vould like to speak vith you, do make sure you don't make a fool of yourself." He said while pushing the doors open single-handedly.

Victoria slowly walked in, taking in all the details of what looked to be the command center of the massive vessel. It was almost completely empty, save for one man.

The man was slightly pudgy and wore all white, from coat, to pants, to boots. He had fair blonde hair that was parted off to the side, and a pair of thick spectacles covered his golden eyes. A wide smirk was on his face, puffing up his cheeks.

"Guten Abend, Fraulein." The man spoke. His voice sent shivers down Victoria's spine, but she managed a curt nod in acknowledgment. "I take it ze trip vas uneventful? Excellent vork, Varrant Officer Schrödinger, you are dismissed."

The cat-boy gave an enthusiastic salute, and vanished with a single blink of Victoria's eyes, as though he was never there to begin with.

"Now zen," the Major spoke, receiving Victoria's attention once more, "I understand zat you are a vampire? Und you seek to become stronger? For vat purpose?"

Victoria grit her teeth, "Some fools killed my beloved, and one puny human girl even refuses to be turned even after having knowledge of our kind. It is inexcusable; they must pay." She spat.

"Und vat vill you do?"

Victoria paused, "I..." she began hesitantly, "I'll... I'll lead an army of vampires, force the Cullens into the open, and crush that pathetic girl!"

The Major clapped, "Good, good, wery good! How vould you feel to using our own vampires? Zey are tireless, powerful, und obedient. Vat do you say?"

"You'd help me? Victoria stuttered in surprise, "Yes, yes! I'd like that!"

The Major smirked even wider, "Und if ve give you ze opportunity to become more powerful zan you can imagine, vat vould you say to zat?"

"I'd say," Victoria responded, "That I'd gladly accept!"

With the grin never leaving his face, the Major held up his hand and gave a quick, crisp clap. Victoria heard the sound of the door behind her opening, and someone stepping inside. "First Lieutenant," the Major spoke, "Take our new guest to ze Doktor."

"Jahwohl!" a feminine voice rang out.

The Major motioned Victoria away, "Go vith First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle, she vill take you vere you need to go."

Victoria nodded and turned around to meet her escort and immediately did a double-take. Though the woman was dressed formally in a very expensive-looking suit, she screamed childish, from the gravity-defying strand of hair sticking up on hear head to the numerous freckles dotting her cheeks. She skipped over to Victoria, invading her personal space and grabbing her wrist.

"Come, mein Freunde, I vill show you to ze Dok's place!" she chimed, practically dragging Victoria out the door with surprising force.

Victoria wrenched her arm free from the woman's grasp, "I can walk just fine on my own, thank you." She scoffed.

Within moments of leaving the command center, Victoria began to realize that the journey down the simple halls was torturous. She was gritting her teeth together, trying to ignore the excited jabbering of trivial conversation Rip Van Winkle was spouting. For the most part, Victoria could barely understand the woman through the thick German accent. The bits and pieces that she did pick up, however, mainly consisted of various opera, unknown names, and other various subjects that Victoria did not care for.

"Und zen," Rip spoke without skipping a beat, ignoring the clear irritation that had been showing on Victoria's face since she began, "Zorin zought it vould be funny to know me into ze snow bank. It vas awful, but zen I got vone of ze soldiers to call her a man, und-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Victoria angrily snapped. "Honestly, do you really think I care about the stupid things you like or do?"

Rip looked slightly taken aback for a moment, but recovered quickly, nudging the glasses on her face up a little. "Nein," she added, "Just zought I'd humor you before you meet ze Dok. But anyvays, here ve are." She motioned to a door.

Victoria blinked; she hadn't even realized they stopped walking. Rip made to open the door for her, but Victoria held up a hand, "This group..." she started, "Just what is it? Why are all of you helping me?"

"Ve are Millennium," Rip said simply, "Ze Vehrvolves, Hitler's Letzes Battalion."

"Hitler?" Victoria snorted, "The one from World War II?"

"Ja, ze wery same. Ve exist to bring about absolute var." Rip replied with a smile on her face, "Ze Major has big plan vorldvide, vaiting for ze right moment since ze var, und you vill help us along, vith benefits, of course."

Victoria looked down, doubt beginning to bubble up in the back of her mind. Something felt off about this whole situation, though she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. Rip bent down slightly, getting far too close for comfort, her expression as cheerful as always.

"Vell? Vat ist your decision?" Rip said, tilting her head from side to side.

Victoria still had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind, something about this whole organization, Millennium, felt wrong, but staring at Rip's incredibly happy face and listening to her excited chatter about the group made her shake off her doubts.

"I'll do what is takes to get stronger and make those Cullen's pay." She resolutely stated.

Rip nodded, silently opening the door to the Doctors lab for Victoria, who promptly strode in without a word and shut the door behind her. Rip stared at the shut door for a few moments before shaking her head and walking away.

"Vell, zere vent her last chance to back out. Zere's no turning back or regretting at zis point." She sighed and began to hum to herself an old German opera, letting the tune bounce off of the resonating halls.

* * *

It was dark out, and the town was almost completely silent, not even the chirping of wildlife was to be heard. It was as though the town, the people, and the creatures were all holding their breath, anticipating the events to take place.

"Your weapon, Police-Girl?"

"Harkonnen is fully set and prepared for battle, master."

"Your ammo?"

"Explosive silver rounds, dipped in holy water."

"And the targets?"

Located in the building I tracked down."

"Excellent," Alucard laughed, "Things are looking well tonight." He looked up, staring into the sky. The clouds had parted, revealing the moon and stars. The moon reflected off of Alucard's sunglasses, looking eerily crimson in the glass. "Tonight is a wonderful night for a hunt."

* * *

_(A.N.: I admit, this chapter was also just an excuse to get to toss in Rip Van Winkle, who will likely not make another reappearance. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, I'll make it up to you in the next one. Reviews keep me alive. c: )_


	6. ch5: The Hunt

**Chapter 5**

The Hunt

_(A.N.: Rating raised for this chapter, for my own safety, anyways. c: Yeah, uh... because of a bunch of doodles on the margins of my rough draft, I find this chapter slightly hilarious. I'm twisted, I know._

_By the way, sorry for the delay, classes are sucking the life outta me. )_

* * *

The Cullen household was comfortably silent, each of the members tucking themselves into bed for the night. Most were asleep, but Bella was lying in her bed, propped up and reading a book. Though it was late, she didn't feel particularly tired at the moment. She flipped through the pages of her book, hoping that reading would tire her out. So far, it was having little effect, but that didn't matter; the book was interesting at least.

Bella gave a dreamy sigh- she was reading a romance novel, imagining herself as the beautiful damsel and Edward as the valiant knight in the story that swept her away and stole her heart. In fact, it reminded her of her own life, she gleefully thought. How many other girls get to live in their own real romance? She was so lucky.

She sighed again, shutting the book gently and hugging it close to her chest. She slipped in a bookmark, setting the novel off to the side and turning off her bedside lamp. As fun as the novel was to read, she couldn't stay up all night. Bella flopped down on her bed, brushing her hair out of her face and closing her eyes. Perhaps she'd dream of a deeper life with Edward? Or even maybe her own imaginative continuation of the novel, where she and Edward were the main protagonists, and he rescued her from terrible villains. She smiled at the thought, pleasantly hoping for a romantic dream. The light being out helped and she began to nod off, helped along by the warm, cozy bed and soft pillow...

A scream tore through the house and Bella snapped up, staring around wide-eyed. "That sounded like..." she breathed, jumping out of bed and ripping open her door. The other Cullens were also peeking out of their doors with concerned looks on their faces.

"That was Alice," Rosalie stated, heading towards her room. Bella and the others followed, crowding into Alice's room.

She was on the floor, curled into a corner with her blanket half-dragged off her bed and wrapped around her. Esme pushed through the others, rushing over to her side and placing a gentle hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice jolted slightly at the contact, breathing heavily. She tried speaking, but her speech was incoherent through her choked sobs.

"Alice, honey..." Esme cooed, stroking her hair, "Was it a nightmare? A vision? It's okay, we're here for you."

Alice whimpered, "I- i... it..." she tried speaking, her voice shaky and heavy with tears.

"It's all right," Esme comforted, "take deep breaths, take your time."

Alice's eyes grew wider, her tiny hands shaking as she held on to Esme's sleeve, "I-it's coming!" she managed to blurt out.

The Cullens had no chance to look confused before and explosion rang through the air, followed quickly by a tremor resonating through the walls of the house and the sound of splintering wood.

"What was that?!" Jasper gasped, staring around.

Carlisle frowned, concern leaking from his countenance. He motioned with his hand, "All the girls stay here, we'll investigate." He motioned to Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, who each nodded and followed him out of the room, leaving the four girls inside Alice's room.

Dust was gently falling from several gaping holes in the building, but it was otherwise silent. The boys crept through the house, inching towards the front entrance. The room was empty, and the door almost completely blown off its hinges, creaking back and forth with a gentle breeze.

"There's someone out there..." Edward murmured to the others, "One, two, maybe more..."

Carlisle motioned for the other boys to stop moving, and he stood there, listening carefully. There was no sound save for the creaking door and dust falling to the floor. He held up his hand, motioning for the boys to stay put, and slowly crept forward and out the door. His eyes scanned the darkness attentively as he slowly stepped out of the building.

A slight glimmer of silver caught his attention, and he jerked backwards with inhuman speed back into the house, just as another explosion ripped through the air and a projectile imbedded itself in the side of the house where Carlisle was standing moments before.

"It's hostile!" Carlisle exclaimed, "Get everyone to safety!"

Emmett and Jasper responded immediately, turning and running back towards Alice's room, intent on getting the women to safety. Edward also began to move towards the room, but stopped, turning around and staring out of the hole that was once a door. His golden eyes widened, the figure closing in on the building was a woman, wearing a yellow uniform he couldn't identify. She carried a large gun- no, a _cannon_ longer than she was tall with ease, pointing it towards the house. Most distinctive was her spiky, strawberry-blonde hair and steely blue eyes that stood out even in the dim light.

"It's that girl from before..." Edward breathed, eyes staring back in shock. The girl lifted her massive weapon, aiming it directly at Edward. He reacted instinctively, lunging off to the side as another explosion sounded, the large bullet just missing him and tearing through a few walls as though they were made of paper. Edward scrambled to his feet, running through the halls of the house to where the others were located.

The family was already working on an escape, Bella, Esme, and Alice standing outside, with Rosalie and Jasper working on climbing out the window. Carlisle was sweating, ushering them to move faster.

Edward was panting, running up to Emmett, "They've got powerful weapons," he gasped, "we've got to hurry."

No sooner had he said that, another explosion sounded and a bullet crashed through the room they were in. A strangled cry sounded, followed by a heavy thud on the ground.

"Jasper!" Rosalie screamed, jumping to the ground and dropping to his side. The large projectile had hit his arm as well as the building, removing his limb entirely. His eyes were shut and teeth clenched as he nursed the remaining portion of his limb.

Bella felt faint, the smell of blood overwhelming her as well as the mangled arm of Jasper lying on the ground several feet from his body. Her legs were shaking and were it not for Edward catching her from behind, she would have passed out on the spot.

"We have to move!" Carlisle barked out, slinging Jasper over his shoulder, "This is too much, we need to get out of here!"

Bella had tears running freely down her face, "Why is this happening...?" she whimpered before being ushered by Edward towards the safety of the trees. Another shot rang out, making Bella jump, her eyes widening at the sight of blood spraying in the grass by her feet, and her mind going blank at the anguished cry that followed. She was afraid to look, afraid of what she'd see; afraid that what she was thinking had happened. Slowly, as though she were a marionette on strings, she found herself peering around Edward, looking back at the rest of the group.

Her hand clapped up to her mouth and she repressed the urge to vomit. On the ground lay Rosalie, face down in the soft, wet grass. Her hair was matted and scattered over her surprised face, eyes wide open and staring blankly. A gaping hole replaced most of her upper torso, oozing deep scarlet blood into her clothes and dying the grass redder with each throb of the pulsing veins and organs.

Jasper was no longer being supported by Carlisle, instead being on his knees by Rosalie's side. He was bent over in grief, crying her name out and tugging on her sleeve frantically with his one arm.

'_S-she- Rosalie can't die, though..._' Bella thought to herself in a daze, '_She can't..._' her thoughts cut off and she audibly gasped as Rosalie's body became ashen in color before dissolving in an instant.

Jasper's breaths became shallow, his arm shaking as he held on to the shirt that was moments ago worn by Rosalie, but was now only spilling out ash. "R-rose..." he rasped out, "Rosie..."

Carlisle grabbed his shoulder, pulling Jasper upright. Tears stained his face, but he stared harshly at Jasper, "We need to get out of here!" he ordered, turning to the rest of the family, "We need to get out of here while we still can-"

Jasper grit his teeth, smacking Carlisle's hand away from him, "No!" he screamed, "Those bastards... I'll make 'em pay!" he spun on heel, bending down and picking up a sturdy-looking stick off the ground.

Edward started forward, "Jasper! Don't' be an idiot, you'll be killed!" he insisted, grabbing a hold of Jasper around his torso and pulling him back.

Jasper elbowed him in the gut knocking him back and continuing to stride on, "I don't care," he growled, "I won't let them get away with this!"

"Oh you won't, will you?" A silky, deep, baritone voice echoed, "What will you do?"

From the shadows themselves, a tall figure in red and black stepped forward. His coat and fedora billowed and flopped in the light wind, and his reflective shades was tilted just low enough for his glowing ruby eyes to be seen. A wide smirk revealed his long fangs glinting in the dark.

Edward narrowed his golden eyes, glaring at the newcomer, "Red eyes, huh...? So was it you? Were you the newborn vampire that caused all this; that killed innocent people?" he growled.

Alucard didn't react as Edward had expected. Instead of admitting to the crimes, he threw his head back and began laughing heartily, shoulders shaking with amusement. "I?" He said in-between laughs, "I? A newborn? You foolish children..."

Jacob snarled at him, grinding his teeth, "Are you responsible?" he hissed, "Are you why my Rosie is dead?!"

Alucard did not respond verbally and merely turned to focus his attention on Jasper. He stared at him from behind his glasses, the wide-brimmed fedora casting deep shadows over his features and making him look ominous. In one fluid motion, he reached a gloved hand into his red coat, pulling out a positively massive handgun. The metal was jet black, with intricate silver words decorating its side.

"I don't have time to play with young freaks," he laughed, "so hurry up and go back to being dust."

The enormous handgun flashed and jerked back from recoil, the muzzle smoking from the exit of the heated slug. In the blink of an eye, Jasper's head simply disappeared, leaving nothing but a splash of red on the ground behind him and a stump reminiscent of where the head once was. The body wobbled, falling forward and melting into ash just short of hitting the ground. For an instant, there was silence, shock settling into the Cullens. For decades they have lived with each other, and in just a few seconds, two of their own had been torn away.

"Pure macedonium silver casings," the monster in red said, shattering the dazed silence, "mercury-tipped ammo, 39 centimeters long, 13 millimeter, armor-piercing, explosive rounds... the Jackal is certainly a thing of beauty, isn't it? Absolutely perfect." He spoke simply, as though he was commenting on a toy to be shown off rather than having just killed another individual. All the while that smirk; that absolutely cocky, arrogant grin had never once left his face.

A bead of sweat rolled down Edward's face, and he could feel that the others around him were thinking the same; they could really die- just like that. Without time to even comprehend what happened to them, their lives would be snuffed out like a candle.

Edward's eyes widened, '_No!_' his mind screamed, '_I won't die here! I won't let anyone else die! I won't let Bella-_' he blinked; Bella! He needed to make sure she was safe. Disregarding his own safety, he spun around, slinging a surprised Bella over his shoulder and dashing as fast as he could muster into the woods. The other Cullens responded immediately, also taking off into the trees.

Alucard made no move to pursue, simply chuckling to himself. "Police-girl?" he silently called. Feeling his fledgling respond and focus her attention on him, he continued, "Take them out."

Another massive round exploded from the wreckage of the Cullen household, zipping past the tall vampire and into the woods. There was another scream of pain, feminine, followed by more cries of anguish.

"That's good enough," Alucard said, "And now for the fun part: hunting them down like cornered rabbits." He chuckled, slowly walking into the thicker portions of the woods, his coat billowing around his body like a bloody wraith.

He had no need to run; the group wouldn't be able to stay out of his sights forever, after all. He casually stepped over a pile of torn and bloody clothes that likely belonged to the older female, closing in yet further on the young vampires. He could smell their fear- they had no where else to run, no where to hide from what could be the devil himself.

He drew a second handgun, silver this time, and considerably smaller than the black one. The two weapons were held side-by-side, the black and white contrasting and complimenting perfectly.

"The game's over now," he cooed, "and you just lost."

A glint of light flashed through the trees. Before Alucard could move, a long silver bayonet imbedded itself in his forearm.

Alucard's smirk was instantly replaced with a scowl and he drew back his wounded arm, yanking out the blessed blade, "Anderson..." he hissed, turning his attention from the surprised vampires onto the tall priest moving towards him.

"Alucard..." the priest spoke, "So ye show yerself e'en oot 'ere? Bloody monster, ah'll hae yer heid."

Alucard faced Anderson entirely, his previous targets completely forgotten. "I grow tired of these games, Judas Priest!"

The two dashed forward, clashing steel against each other and sending sparks flying between the bayonets and the handguns, occasionally sending shards of the blades and bullets off flying. Edward couldn't believe his luck; was this priest, this mere human, actually helping them? And more startlingly, even fighting on equal levels with the monster that killed much of his family? He shook his head, '_This is no time to just be watching, we need to get out of here while we still can_,' he thought to himself. He brushed a hand up against Emmett and Carlisle's shoulders, motioning for them to leave. They understood, silently creeping up and, after taking hold of Alice and Bella, fled the woods. Soon, the sounds of the battle between the two monsters faded from their ears.

They had survived this night, but at a great cost. "I've never seen a monster like that vampire," Carlisle murmured to Edward and Emmett, "That thing... not even the Volturi would shake such a thing. I fear that we may have to leave Forks, and perhaps even the state."

Bella made no objection; she could barely speak from the severe trauma of the violence displayed. Shedding a tear for the fallen family members, she wanted nothing more than to get away from that vampire-like monster as possible.

"Everything will be all right," Edward shakily said, though he also looked on the verge of breaking down. Despite this, he tried to quell Bella's distress, "We'll get through this... it'll be all right..."

* * *

_(A.N.: Hoo boy, this was one of my longest chapters yet. And boy, the Cullens are really lucky Anderson stopped by, 'cause every single time Alucard and Anderson make eye-contact, they always have to fight, hehe~ Reviews are loved, flames are welcomed. )_


	7. ch6: Priest and Nun

**Chapter 6**

Priest and Nun

_(A.N.: This chapter took a bit longer than I expected, mostly because I figured I'd get it done over spring break last week... but I just goofed off, hehe... I only write this in class, really. )_

* * *

The Cullens were silent, solemnly wandering in the outskirts of town. They had been moving all night, and, though exhausted, refused to stop for rest. Bella was being carried on Edward's shoulders, finally falling unconscious from the overwhelming stress the night before.

"She's not doing so well," Edward muttered to Emmett, "She needs food and rest."

"We're all doing badly," Emmett replied, voice slightly cracked, "But... it's too dangerous to stop anywhere."

Edward nodded. He knew it was dangerous, but regardless of the endless stream of grief and fear looming behind them, he still felt the desire to care for the weary Bella.

"You know," Carlisle started, "Since the suns up, I don't think it'll be too much trouble to stop and breathe for a few hours. We'll have to be on the move by nightfall, though."

Edward nodded, "I think a break will do well for us all."

They couldn't return to their house, though. It was broken from enemy fire, and a location known to their foes. It was far too dangerous to go back. "We'll need to find somewhere safe." Emmett murmured.

After some consideration, the group skirted closer into town, staying close to the outskirts, yet wandering in close enough to find a place to stay.

"What about Bella's dad's house?" Alice suggested. The idea was immediately shot down.

"If those vampires found us at our own home, then we cant think the Swan household would be any safer." Carlisle replied.

The Cullens debated between themselves where they should stay, ranging from staying in a cheap hotel to camping out in the trees. From their debate, they failed to notice the figure approaching them until she was nearly right next to them.

"A-are you people alright?" the woman timidly asked. All of the Cullens jumped, whipping around to face the intruder. The woman also jumped, flinching at their sudden motion, "I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop, b-but I couldn't help but notice that you all looked a little beat up..."

The woman was small and had an Asian face. She was dressed like a nun, complete with a habit covering her messy black hair and a decorative silver cross dangling around her neck. A thick pair of round glasses sat in front of her concerned eyes, and she looked sincerely worried for the group. Her brown eyes darted between Edward and Bella, "Is... is she alright?" she asked, "Does she need rest?"

Carlisle stepped forward, "Yes, we're all quite exhausted, if you can provide us a place to stay, we would be very grateful."

Alice and Emmett stared in confusion, but the nun simply bowed, "There's a church nearby that you can stay in. It's not much... but there are a few rooms, and a bed or two. I'm sure there'll be no problem if you rest your feet for a bit." She turned to lead them away, motioning for them to follow, "This way."

Edward and Carlisle followed without hesitation, though they kept a distance from the helpful nun. Emmett followed Edward and Carlisle at a quick pace, trotting alongside them, "What're you doing trusting her so easily?" he whispered.

"She's just human," Edward murmured back, "And she's genuinely concerned; I read it in her mind. She's doing this entirely out of good faith."

"And also," Carlisle added, "A church seems like the perfect place to hide out, right? Who would look for vampires in a church?"

Emmett nodded, "I suppose you have a point there..."

"I..." Alice spoke up, "I dunno... I have a bad feeling about this; I think we should keep moving."

Edward shook his head, "No, Bella needs a break; we all do. We should take advantage of any hospitality we can find."

Alice fell silent, shuffling behind the rest of the family with her head hanging low. The nun led them to a large Catholic church, opening the doors for them. She gasped suddenly, a blush spreading across her face, "Oh! I-I'm sorry!" she blurted out, bowing low much to the Cullens' confusion. "I completely forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yumiko Takagi."

Carlisle chuckled at the nun's embarrassment, "Oh, that's fine. I'm Carlisle, and these are my children, Edward, Alice, and Emmett, along with a close friend, Bella Swan." He said, pointing to each respective person.

Yumiko gave another respectful bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you all, please, do come in and rest." She gestured them to enter the lavish building, holding the doors wide open for them.

The Cullens walked in, taking in the intricate statuettes hanging on the walls and admiring the stylistic stained glass windows. Yumiko shut the door behind them, brushing past the group and standing in front of them. "This way," she said, "I'll find Miss Swan a comfortable place to sleep." She led them past the rows of empty pews and through a side door behind the altar. After walking through a long, rather plain hall, she paused, opening up a fairly shabby-looking door revealing a small room with a bed and desk. "Will this do?"

Edward nodded, stepping into the room and laying Bella gently down on the bed. "It's fine." He said.

The other family members filed in, Alice taking a seat on the chair next to the desk, and Emmett and Carlisle sitting down on the floor.

Yumiko nodded, "I'll go get you some things to eat." She said, turning out from the room and shutting the door.

The group was silent for a moment. "Well, at least we had one stroke of luck," Emmett muttered.

"I agree, don't think anywhere is safer than here for us at the moment. The chances of those monsters looking for us here is pretty slim." Carlisle said, leaning against the nearest wall. "Either way though, we cant stay here for too long. We'll leave town as fast as possible."

The group fell silent once more, staring at each other for a few minutes. The only sound shared between them was the ticking of a clock hanging above their heads and the occasional shifting of position from on of the Cullens.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Emmett cleared his throat, "What I don't get," he stated to no one in particular, "is the purpose of those beasts. I mean, they were vampires too, weren't they? Why would they so viciously attack other vampires?"

Carlisle frowned, "Just because we're also vampires doesn't make that an automatic immunity from danger," he replied, "although I myself am not sure what their motive was..." he trailed off, lost in thought.

The door to the room creaked open and Edward and Emmett jumped to their feet. Yumiko stood in the doorway, holding a small tray with a bowl of soup. Her eyes were wide, and a nervous expression was on her face. "V-vampires?" she stuttered. Edward narrowed his eyes- how much had she heard?

"I-I couldn't help but overhear," she said, "D-did you say you were v-vampires?" Yumiko softly asked, her timid voice trembling. When no one responded, she hung her head, hair covering her eyes. "So you are..."

Emmett scowled, "So what if we are? Pretend you didn't hear anything." He snorted. "In fact, you can just leave now and pretend we're not even here."

Edward blinked. Yumiko remained silent and motionless. Most interestingly, however, her mind seemed to have shut out his own, and he was unable to read her thoughts. '_Is she just blank from shock?_' he thought to himself, '_or ready to pass out?_'

The tray Yumiko was carrying crashed to the ground, soup spilling everywhere on the floor. Her hands slowly reached up to her head, pulling off her habit and glasses. The Cullens were unnerved by the sudden crash of the tray followed by her carelessly dropping her glasses and habit to the ground. Her messy black hair covered her eyes, obscuring any emotions that could be displayed.

Carlisle stepped back, scanning the room. There weren't any windows, he noted with a curse, and the room's only exit was blocked by the silent nun. He scowled; couldn't his family get peace even in a church of all places? He stomped up to Yumiko, avoiding the spilt food and nudging her to the side, "We'll be going then." He murmured to her.

He blinked- something was amiss. He looked down to his side to notice with widened eyes that his arm was missing. After a brief moment of confusion as to what just happened, the pain rocketed up to him, a burning, searing pain from his shoulder. Carlisle nearly crumpled over; clutching what had remained of his limb with his other hand. He faintly heard the others shouting cries of distress, but the nun had taken his full attention.

She no longer had a drop of concern on her cute face; rather, she looked almost like an entirely different person than she was just a minute ago. Her eyes were narrowed and gleaming, and her mouth was cracked into a malicious, toothy smirk. An unsheathed katana was at her side, gently dripping a small trickle of blood to the tip and onto the floor.

"What is the meaning of this, Yumiko?!" Edward shouted, "Were you not eager to help us out not too long ago?"

"Yumiko?" the nun sneered, "I'm afraid I'm not as generous as her. The name's Yumie, and slaughtering monsters like you is something I just love to do!"

Yumie laughed manically, wildly swinging her katana without warning. Carlisle used his vampiric speed to his advantage and avoided lethal blows, though the precise attacks of the berserk nun only just narrowly missed him. Emmett ran up from behind Carlisle, tackling the vicious Yumie to the ground.

"Get out of here, I'll hold her off!" Emmett yelled, pinning down Yumie's arms. Edward hesitated, but scooped up Bella in his arms bridal style and slid past the two and out the door, followed closely by Alice and Carlisle.

"We shouldn't have come here," Alice said, "We should have just stayed hidden in the woods!"

The few Cullens ran through the narrow hall, backtracking to the main building of the church. Edward skidded to a halt, letting Alice and Carlisle bump into him. Before them and blocking the door to the main building was a blonde priest wearing dark sunglasses and a long, dark coat.

"Vere are you going in such a hurry?" she spoke, "You act as zough you are being chased by a monster."

The priest coolly stepped towards them like a cat stalking its prey, forcing the Cullens back a few steps. "Or maybe ze monsters are you?" With both of her hands, she reached into her coat, pulling out a pair of twin pistols, pointing them at the Cullens. "Vell zen, Gute Nacht, monsters."

An explosion ripped through the air, though not from either of the two pistols. The woman dressed as a priest was thrown slightly off balance from the tremor and looked around wildly. "Vat vas zat?" she asked to no one in particular.

Yumie burst into view clinging to a bloody katana, skidding down the hall towards the Cullens and the priest. "Heinkel!" she blurt out, "Those bloody Germans- no offense- are at it; they hit this shitty place!"

The priest, Heinkel, cursed, "So now ze _real_ monsters show zemselves, eh?" she glared at the Cullens from behind her sunglasses, hesitating for a moment, then whipped around and stormed through the door and headed outside. "Ve're going, Yumie, deal vizh zese freaks after ze real zreat."

Yumie scowled, shoving past the family and quickly catching up to Heinkel. Edward blinked- did they just get spared? He didn't have much time to comprehend their luck before another explosion sounded outside.

"What the hell's going on...?" he growled.

Carlisle, still nursing his missing arm, stepped forward, "Either we stay here in the dark and wait for those two to come back, or we go outside and see what all the ruckus is and try not to get caught. No matter what we decide, we won't be going down a friendly road."

Bella stirred in Edward's arms, "Edward...?" she croaked, "What's happening?"

Edward looked away, expression dark. "We'll need to get out of here, and hide in the woods until we can get further away. We may even need help from the wolves, find Jacob and the others. With our own numbers so small... there's not much..." he trailed off, attempting to choke back a sob.

Carlisle nodded, "I'll look for them. Edward, no matter what's going on out there, I trust you to get Bella and Alice to safety."

Alice shook her head, "But you're hurt! We need to stick together!"

"No, it's not just our safety I'm worried about." Carlisle responded, "In a situation like this, the wolves need to be warned as well. Against those monsters... they won't stand a chance..." he stood up straight, resolutely staring into Edward's eyes, "Edward, I'm counting on you to keep those two safe."

Alice clung to Edward's shirt and they spun around, heading back down the hall in search of a back door. Carlisle stared after them until they turned a corner and passed from his view, and then he too turned away, exiting the blood-stained church the way they came in.

Edward, Alice, and Bella crept out behind the church, out of sight from the nearby din.

Bella looked up, "Edward? Where's Emmett?"

Edward didn't respond. He nodded his head towards some buildings to their left, "We can go around those and follow through some back alleys until we get far enough away from here to slip out of town."

Alice nodded slowly, but Bella frowned, "What about Emmett?" she insisted.

Edward set Bella down, "We don't have time for this, our first priority is getting out of here." He left off harshly, staring at Bella with an expression that left no room for argument. He held her hand gingerly, pulling her along with Alice following behind them.

They quickly made their way through narrow alleys, using their vampiric speed to avoid being seen by other inhabitants of Forks wandering out to see what was happening.

The rumbling and tremors heard from the church began to fade the further they got, and eventually was barely heard. Edward came to a halt, "We should be far enough away now, we can get to cover without being seen."

Before they could step out into the open, however, a familiar figure came into view, making a beeline right for them. Bella and Alice gasped, and Edward angrily narrowed his eyes.

Victoria's flaming red hair was practically glowing in the dimmed afternoon light, and a smug look was evident on her perfectly sculpted face.

Edward glared, "What do you think you're doing here?" he snapped.

Victoria cackled, flicking a lock of hair back. "I've come here to finish you all off," she laughed, "and my new servants will take care of the rest of this pathetic town." She snapped her fingers and over a dozen figured shifted in the deep shadows cast by the buildings and trees. Each of them were heavily clothed and staggered forward clumsily, violet eyes glowing from sunken sockets.

Alice and Edward nearly gagged, covering their noses instantly from the sudden and powerful stench of the zombie-like crowd. The powerful smell of decaying flesh wafted over to them, forcing tears to well up in the two vampire's eyes.

"Do you like them?" Victoria sneered, "They're ghouls, a perfect army that needs no rest and feels no pain, and they're hungry for the flesh of your precious Bella."

* * *

Seras was pressed up against a window, trying to see the carnage of the attack occurring just a few blocks away. "Master..." she pined, "they're attacking innocent people..."

Alucard casually sat in a darker corner of the hotel room, hands folded across his knee. "Not yet, Police Girl, the sun is still up. We'll wait until it fully sets, then we'll get rid of all the freaks at once."

Seras nodded slowly, turning back to the window. The sun was fairly low to the horizon, and steadily dropping. It'd only be a matter of minutes before she and her master would enter the fray and destroy vampires once more.

* * *

_(A.N.: Poor Heinkel... didn't get any action. And for those of you familiar with Hellsing, I made Heinkel a woman for simplicities sake, even though I'm quite sure they're a hermaphrodite. :P But anyways, I think that as long as this chapter took, it felt a bit rushed, I'm so bad at action... ah well. Review please? )_


	8. ch7: Krieg

**Chapter 7**

Krieg

_(A.N.: Sorry this one took so long, it ended up being longer than I expected, and since I was so busy with finals, I just had little time to work on it. But here it is, the last chapter. c: )_

* * *

Carlisle was running across town, frantically searching for the group of young wolves. His shirt was torn and wrapped around his missing arm as a makeshift bandage. People all around him were running, both towards the source of the chaos in curiosity or away as though being chased by monsters that appeared from the depths of hell.

'_Monsters... yes, that's an appropriate term for those nosferatu knock-offs..._' Carlisle thought to himself. He knew, as old as he was that there were different levels of vampires. The hunter in red was certainly the highest class he'd ever seen, and the monsters attacking Forks, as powerful as they were, screamed fraud; they didn't even come close to meeting the strength of the red hunter, even though they bore similarities.

'_Fake vampires or not_,' he thought, '_they're still troublesome_.' His thoughts trailed off upon spotting a massive black wolf that he recognized as Sam. Carlisle rushed over to him, "It's too dangerous here now," he called out to Sam, "get your pack out of town while you still can!"

Sam turned his wolfish head to Carlisle, panting heavily. In an instant, he resumed his human form, staggering towards Carlisle. He was covered in wounds, new cuts still freely bleeding from his arms and legs. "It's too late." Sam gasped.

Dread filled Carlisle's heart, "What happened? Where's your pack?"

Sam shook his head, "They've gotten more than half of us, and the other three are close behind me."

Carlisle felt his stomach drop to his feet- what was the thing that whittled the wolf pack down to a mere four? It was not yet evening and he could hardly believe that neither the nosferatu nor the fake vampires were the cause.

"He's coming!" Carlisle heard someone cry out. "Run!" A gray wolf dashed into view, followed closely by darker gray and chocolate colored wolves.

Sam jerked back, turning back into a black wolf to follow the remains of his pack. His furry ears perked up and he barked out a warning to the other three just as a pair of long, silver bayonets flew in from above, imbedding themselves in Sam's back legs. He howled, falling to the ground hunched over his wounded legs. Blood was oozing from the new wounds, and the silver was visibly burning away his flesh.

"There be no escape, ye monsters," an accent-thick voice boomed, "Ashes tae ashes, dust tae dust, an' dust is whit ye're aboot tae become." Father Alexander Anderson slowly closed in on Carlisle and the wolves, his form towering above them all. His face was cloaked in shadow, though his glasses mysteriously reflected light. In both of his large hands were long, silver bayonets, both stained with fresh blood gently dripping into the grass. A crazed grin was present on his face. "We are Iscariot, earthly agents o' divine punishment. Oor mission is tae destroy doon tae thae last wee bit thae fools wha' would oppose oor God. Amen."

The other wolves crouched low to the ground, hackles raised and snarling threateningly. Carlisle tensed, didn't this priest save he and his family earlier? Why was he attacking now?

Anderson laughed, sounding more and more like a madman, and with a booming voice called, "Come Yumie, come Heinkel, thae monsters ain't aboot tae drop deid themselves."

Carlisle heard footsteps behind him, though much softer than he imagined humanly possible. '_It can't be..._' he thought, whipping around. The blond priest and Japanese nun were close behind him, the priest having dual pistols drawn and the nun with her now cleaned katana slung over her shoulder. '_I was followed?_' Carlisle thought in shock, '_I've... doomed the wolves..._'

Yumie swung her katana down, letting the blade clatter carelessly against her surroundings. "I suppose Father'll wanna take that vampire freak," she sneered, "So Heinkel, wanna see who gets more furry fiends?"

"I suppose I can play along with your game." Heinkel replied, snapping in freshly loaded magazines to her pistols.

Carlisle glares, stepping between the wounded wolves and the two women, "Don't you lay a hand on them." He commanded. Suddenly, searing pain shot up from his leg, as though fire was eating away at his muscles and veins. A silver bayonet pierced through his leg, the point of its entry smoking and hissing from his burning flesh. Carlisle grit his teeth, grabbing the blade and pulling it from his leg, the hilt burning his hand. "Blessed blades, huh?" Carlisle muttered, "Is this how the Catholic Church does things now? With violence?" The blessed bayonet clattered to the ground, wisps of smoke from his burnt skin dissipating into the air.

"Ye seem like ae pretty knowledgeable fiend," Anderson chuckled, "Mus' be pretty old. Tae old, in mah opinion." He slammed his two bayonets together, sending sparks flying, "In thae name o' God, ye'll be sent tae burn in Hell. Amen."

As if on cue, the nun and priest muttered a quick "Amen" and lunged forward. With a sinister gleam, Yumie's katana whistled through the air, cutting down the male gray wolf. The wolf, Paul released a high pitched whine, snapping his maw at the attacking nun. Yumie snorted, easily stepping out of the wolf's bite range and bringing her blade down on his head. The steel easily tore through his skull, letting blood splatter onto Yumie's face and the grass below.

The chocolate-coated wolf, Quil, howled in rage, leaping at Yumie from behind, snapping his powerful jaws. He was stopped short by a silver bullet expertly hitting his head, erupting out from the other side. His body fell heavily to the ground.

"You should vatch your back, Yumie," Heinke laughed, gently blowing the muzzle of her smoking pistol, "Vouldn't vant to get bitten by a mangy mutt now, zey haff rabies."

Yumie smirked, tossing her blade at Heinkel, the katana just missing her and imbedding into the head of the massive black wolf behind her with a sickening squelch. "I can't bother to watch both of our backs, Heinkel, I've got yours if you got mine."

Leah crouched low to the ground, not even daring to growl in her throat. Her eyes were wide with terror; each of her pack members had fallen so easily- was it even worth it to attempt to run? Her muscles trembled, and the second the blond priest turned her attention on the small gray wolf, she bolted, narrowly dodging a trail of bullets at her hind feet.

Carlisle watched the carnage, shaking his head in disbelief, '_Run as fast as your legs can take you, Leah..._' he thought while watching the beautiful gray wolf streak off being closely pursued by Heinkel and Yumie. He grit his teeth, glaring at the remaining priest. "You won't be forgiven for this." Carlisle mumbled, clenching his fist, "You _can't_ be forgiven."

"Whit's tha'?" Anderson laughed, "Forgiveness? From a freak? Doon make me laugh!" he swung his arms in a wide arc, clashing his bayonets together to create a cross, "In thae name o' God, all ye undeid freaks'll be vanquished."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, "So that's how it'll be, huh?" he murmured. '_If there truly is a god, pleas let the children get to safety_,' he prayed to himself.

* * *

"Edward..." Bella gasped, "What... what are they?"

It only took moments for Edward, Bella, and Alice to be surrounded by a ring of ghouls. Many of them also looked like ordinary people from Forks, though all of their eyes were sunken in. Rasping breath came from their gaping mouths, and their ashen flesh was rotting, some chunks dangling off their bodies or missing entirely.

Victoria laughed, flashing her now very prominent fangs. "You can't win this one, kids; I'm a vampire on a completely different level than you!"

Edward glared, crouching down and picking up a stray metal pipe off the ground, holding it out much like a fencer would a sword. "Alice, Bella, stay close to me." He whispered softly. Wish a hardened gaze, he pointed the pipe at Victoria, "Have you really sunk so low as to use brainwashed tools instead of fighting yourself?"

Victoria's stance faltered, but she recovered quickly, "Sinking low? Nonsense! I just now have the ability to make people my servants, though I can understand that a weaker vampire like yourself would think of it as cheating." She flicked a lock of fiery red hair back, "If you can handle these ghouls, I'll grant you the honor of dying by my hands." She snapped her fingers, cuing the circle of ghouls to close in on the trio. Edward grit his teeth, swinging the makeshift weapon at the closest ghoul. It hit squarely on its head, and with Edward's superhuman strength, cause the pipe to cave in the ghoul's head, spurting blood everywhere. As it fell to the ground, two more took its place, slowly lurching closer to the group. Edward used his speed and strength to his advantage, fending off any ghoul that came too close, noting to his dismay that most of the ghouls he attacked got back to their feet despite his puncturing their gut or rending off a limb.

Victoria laughed, "Try all you want, these ghouls can't feel pain! You know nothing of the real monsters of the night!"

Edward panted, looking around at the circle of ghouls. He was sure that he landed critical blows; most of the ghouls were bloody, their arms and legs twisted and broken, and even one or two with their internal organs threatening to spill out.

Bella had her hands clasped over her mouth looking slightly green. Her legs were shaking, but she didn't dare cling to Edward for support- he needed all the concentration he could muster.

Alice screamed, jostling Bella from her daze and catching Edward's attention. Several ghouls that Edward overlooked were pulling her away from the other two, cutting in long gashes into her arms with their jagged nails. Alice flailed wildly, attempting to kick off the ghouls.

Edward reacted immediately, darting back and swinging the pipe at the first ghoul that was attacking Alice. The force of the blow tore its head off, and it slumped to the ground. Several more ghouls grabbed onto Alice in place of the ghoul Edward decapitated, covering her body in their swarming mass. One opened its jaw impossibly wide, a rotting breath hanging in the air for a moment, then, with its jagged teeth, clamped its jaws down on Alice's collarbone. Alice shrieked as more ghouls joined in tearing away chinks of flesh with their teeth. Edward swung the metal pipe frantically, trying to throw the ghouls off of Alice. Alice's cries increased in pitch, and soon the ghouls completely obscured her from Edward's view.

"Bastards!" Edward yelled, tossing the pipe aside. He pried away a ghoul with his bare hands, flinging it aside. Then another, and another.

Victoria snapped her fingers, and the ghouls ceased their devouring of Alice's body, stepping away from it. There wasn't much left of her but a corpse torn to pieces, several organs missing and an arm separated from her body. Her neck was ripped open, and bone was nearly visible.

Edward's stomach lurched, and he stared at the remains of Alice in disbelief. Bella was silently weeping on the ground, her legs no longer able to support her. Victoria laughed triumphantly, "Now do you understand the power of a real vampire?"

"A real vampire?" A deep voice cooed, "Don't make me laugh, you poor imitation."

Victoria scowled, "Who said that?!" she barked.

In a flash, a row of ghouls suddenly had gaping holes blown through their chests, and the exploded into ash. The young vampire, Seras Victoria held onto a massive cannon twice as long as she was tall, the muzzle still smoking.

"Who the hell are you?!" Victoria snarled.

"I'm from the Hellsing Organization." Seras replied. She opened up the back of her enormous cannon ejecting the smoking shell of her previous round. A second warhead was loaded in and the cannon snapped shut and was aimed at Victoria.

"H-Hellsing?" Victoria stammered, "As in, that vampire hunter Van Helsing?"

"That's exactly right," the deep voice answered. Alucard appeared next to Seras, as though he materialized from the shadows themselves, "We're the monsters that hunt the other monsters." A cocky grin was plastered on his face, and his eyes were, as always, covered by his extraordinarily reflective sunglasses.

"Police Girl." Alucard directed at Seras.

Seras snapped to attention, "Yes master?"

"Take out the garbage, they're an eyesore."

Seras nodded, uttering a quick "Yes master!" before swinging her cannon around, aiming at the group of ghouls. Victoria scowled, hands trembling with anger, "Do you honestly believe I'll let you get away with this? I'm a modified, a powerful vampire!" Victoria was immediately silenced by another row of ghouls exploding from the middle and crumbling into dust.

Victoria took a hesitant step backwards, "H-how... how can my ghouls be taken down so easily?!"

"Don't bother running," Alucard laughed, "It won't save you."

Victoria glares at the cocky vampire, her eyes darting around for an escape route. The idea suddenly clicked in her head. She snapped her fingers, "You there, move!" she yelled at her ghouls. They obediently parted, leaving an opening between herself and Bella. She darted forward, wrapping her arm around Bella's neck, dragging her back.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, rushing over to her. A pair of ghouls grabbed his arms and knocked him over, pinning him to the ground.

"Edward..." Bella whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"There, see? You wouldn't dare shoot at me with a hostage, now would you?" Victoria cackled, "Just let me go, and the girl will get off without a scratch, I promise."

Bella extended an arm out, reaching to Edward, "Edward... please, help..." she could barely croak.

Edward struggled under the weight of the ghouls steadily piling on top of him, "Bella! Hold on!"

Alucard grinned, "Police girl, there were no survivors."

Seras blinked, "M-master?"

"To allow even one freak to escape is unthinkable; the girl she's holding is already dead."

Bella's eyes widened. Surely this was a bluff, right?

Seras looked conflicted, shaking her head, "But master... she's just..."

"She's a plaything for the other vampire," Alucard said, grinning at Edward's death glare, "She's as good as dead."

Edward grit his teeth- this red clad vampire meant to sacrifice Bella? He'd pay dearly. '_At the moment_,' he noted, '_at least the girl looks like she has a heart._'

Seras was staring down at her feet, her cannon barely lifted up. "But master..."

"Shoot her, Police Girl! That's an order!" Alucard yelled.

Seras' eyes flashed red for an instant, and she brought up the massive Harkonnen, aiming it at Victoria and Bella.

Victoria's eyes widened, "Impossible," she gasped, pushing Bella forward as the cannon fired, The enormous warhead tore through Bella, not slowing for a moment as it clipped Victoria in the side.

Edward's world stopped completely, shattered into pieces. He roared in agony, tearing the ghouls off his back and crushing their heads into the ground. He darted forward, collapsing on the ground next to Bella and cradling the remains of her body.

Victoria's leg was shaky, and her arm was blasted several yards away from her body. Her eyes were wide and unfocused, rapidly darting around, "Gotta... get away..." she panted, "Gotta... run!" she spun around, nearly staggering to the ground as she darted away.

Something inside her clicked. She barely got a few yards away when her eyes widened even further, and suddenly, she burst into flames. She let out an agonizing shriek, flailing her arms around in a futile attempt to kill the flames. Her hands and legs began to flake and crumble into ash, and soon, her screeches died out, and her body fell apart into smoldering soot.

Edward was sobbing freely, stroking Bella's face. Blood was streaked on her cheeks, matting her hair and dribbling out of her mouth. Tears were still present in her blank, staring eyes.

Alucard stepped towards Edward, drawing his sleek black handgun. He pressed the Jackal against Edward's head, "You're all pitiful excuses of vampires; no familiars, you can't walk through walls, you can't regenerate lost limbs... unbelievably weak."

Edward didn't respond, merely gazing off into space while still cradling Bella.

Alucard tilted his head, staring at Edward' thoughtfully for a moment, then pulled the trigger. In a bang, Edward crumpled over, his now headless body still gingerly clinging to Bella.

Alucard twirled the Jackal back, holstering it in his coat. "Mission accomplished," he muttered to no one in particular. He turned to Seras, "Get our things ready, Police Girl. I want to be on the way back to London by sunrise."

"Yes master!" Seras replied, darting back to the hotel they stayed in.

Alucard stared at the blood and ash that littered the ground around him. "I didn't even need to release any restrictions on them. Pathetic." He spat before he too began to follow Seras back to the hotel. "Those Vatican dogs are probably mopping up any leftovers, no point in looking around for more freaks."

The town was nearly wipes out from the ghoul's attack, but it didn't concern Alucard. "Integra won't mind this mess. If she does, that just means more paperwork and gray hairs for her." He mumbled with a slight chuckle.

'_This trip was incredibly short, almost worthless_,' Alucard thought, '_After all, even though there were so many vampires, even the human soldiers could have handled ones as weak as these_.'

* * *

Back in the hidden zeppelin, two gloved hands were clapping together, applauding the scenes broadcasted on numerous screens.

"Vonderful. Absolutely vonderful," the Major laughed. "Ah yes, ve vill haff to see zat grander vampires are produced for you to kill, von't ve, Alucard?"

The entire siege in Forks was broadcasted to him in the aircraft, as well as to other figures behind him.

The Major clapped his hands, "Vell, enough of zis, out plans are nearly ready." He spun around in his chair, addressing the individuals standing behind him. "Obersturmfuhrer, ve need your abilities to hijack ze battleship Eagle, und zen ze Deus Ex Machina vill be ready."

There was a quick "Jawohl!" indicating that his first lieutenant understood her mission. The Major smiled, "Mein freundes... ve are about to begin our operation. Mein freundes... let England feel our Krieg."

* * *

_(A.N.: hoo boy, I finally finished it. This is, quite honestly, the longest thing I've ever written. And the first fanfic I completed. Give me a hand, why don't ya? )_


End file.
